Dream a little Dream
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Sookie uses a chip in Eric's armor to take a little revenge, but it costs her a little more than she bargained for. WARNING! Contains spanking!


This was co-written by me and my good friend Jet! I'm playing the role of Eric, and she plays Sookie.

Sookie watched Godric disappear, his body engulfed in flames, and felt more tears slip down her face. Taking a moment to compose herself, she looked towards the stairs, and thought about Eric. His emotions had been so raw, so real, while kneeling in front of Godric, that she had trouble reconciling that image with what she already knew of him. How could he go from the smug smiling jerk that tricked her into drinking his blood, to the crying man who'd offered to commit suicide next to his Maker?

Turning to the spot where Godric had spent the last seconds of his life, she thought about what he'd said. He'd asked her to take care of Eric. She hadn't agreed, but at the same time felt some obligation. Not only because it was Godric's dying wish, but also because watching Eric bare his soul had made him a hundred times more appealing than he'd ever been before.

She slowly stared down the stairs, and wondered how best to help him. She thought his arrogance was his worst quality, and got angry all over again at his behavior after the explosion. She'd wanted to slap that smirk right off his face, when she realized she'd been played. Not that a slap from her would do anything more than annoy him, but still it would be satisfying. The only way she could hurt him was with silver.

Her mind came up with the only silver item she'd brought with her to Dallas, and her lips curved up in a smile. It wasn't a very nice idea that popped into her head. In fact it was horrible and mean, but then Eric had been mean to her first, and she felt some payback was deserved.

She walked down the hall to the room she shared with Bill, hoping he wasn't back yet. She found the room empty, dug through her bag, and found her grandmother's antique silver hairbrush. With a smile, she said, "Thank you Gran."

She walked back out to the hall and into Eric's room. The front door was not only unlocked, but also ajar. She walked in, closed it behind her, and headed towards the back. She found Eric in the bathtub, with bloody tear tracks down his face and chest.

Lifting his face to meet hers, she leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss, and then sat on the edge of the tub. She showed him the hairbrush, and said quietly, "Godric didn't like your offer to die alongside him. He wanted me to tell you that killing yourself isn't an option and that I was to drive that lesson home with some punishment."

Eric said nothing as he watched the lithe form settle against the tub. He searched her eyes imploringly; the bloody tears still held moisture pooling in the crevice of his clavicle to drain into a single line that disappeared among the myriad of bubbles. Her words sent a mixture of emotion that was rarely seen across the Viking's features, and faster than Sookie could blink the man was inches from her face studying her in that cold calculating way that sent a chill down the young blonde's spine. "You. You are but an infant in the years I've experienced. How could you think to teach me anything."

Forcing down her nerves, Sookie looked him in the eye, and decided to start off with the truth. "Godric asked me to care for you, so he must have thought I could help you in some way, even if I haven't lived that many years. But I'm not the one teaching you this lesson, Godric is. He's just using me to do it, because he isn't here to do it himself."

Eric blanched at the so recent memory of Godric's demise swallowing hard the evident pain of the incident still plain on his face, "Godric wanted you to help me… He was an idealist, but I will accept his judgment in you. So teach me human."

She put a hand on the side of his face, and wiped at some of the tears with her thumb. "I do want to help you, Eric." She saw the pain on his face, and leaned in to kiss his forehead once before letting her hand fall back to her lap. She looked at his large body in the tub, and thought about the logistics of what she planned to do. "Lean over the edge of the bathtub, and put both your hands flat on the floor."

His eyes closed on the impact of her soft kiss, and he did not resist her command although his brow did wrinkle in confusion as he slid silkily down the tub to brace his lean body to stretch his palms flat on the tiled floor. He turned his gaze upon her a hint of curiosity clearly present as he awaited her next move.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of his wet glistening body complying with her directions without question. She felt an unexpected throb of arousal along with a twinge of guilt. She told herself that he deserved this for what he'd done to her after the explosion, and that this was not supposed to be an erotic moment, but couldn't stop herself from reaching out to touch his broad back. Her fingertips lazily trailed from one shoulder blade to the next, before letting her palm rest in the center. "Scoot your body forward a little, so that your hips are against the edge of the tub."

Eric smiled his most seductive grin at her explorative touch moving his body forward over the antique claw foot tub leaving his tall figure literally bent in half. If he had need to breath, this position would be most uncomfortable. He turned his smile on her now, "Like what you see?"

Jerking her hand away, she gave him a small glare. "Doesn't matter if I do or not." She cleared her throat and kept her eyes focused on his, so she could avoid looking at how beautiful his body was. "My Grandmother raised me after my parents died, and I lost her very recently. Now I know it's not exactly the same thing as you losing Godric, but it's not so different that it can't be compared." She looked down at the hairbrush in her lap. "That first night… I wanted to be dead too." She turned back to search his eyes. "Until I realized how angry she'd be with me for thinking that."

Eric's smile faltered at the mention of Godric returning to all business as he studied her but said nothing. He wanted to see where she was going with this line of logic.

"She helped make me the person I am today, and she would feel that she'd failed in her responsibilities as a parent if I didn't want to face the world on my own once she was gone. Unlike a biological father, Godric picked you out to turn you, and then he helped mold you into the man you are today. Don't you think your offer to kill yourself shows a lack of respect for everything he ever did for you? Don't you think it made him feel as though he'd failed you?"

Eric's expression grew dark as he spat, "I offered to stand at his side and face the true death with him out of respect!" Her words had gotten to him though and a fresh streak of red lined Eric's eyes. Eric turned back to face the floor and regain his composure as he spoke in calmer tones, "…Besides he got his wish, and I walk this world alone now."

"You're not alone," she said softly. "You have Pam, and now thanks to Godric's dying request, you have me as well." She picked up the hairbrush and held it out for him to see. "I'm going to smack your backside with this as punishment, same as my Gran would have done to me if I'd purposely tried to hurt myself. While I do it, I want you to think about how Godric felt when you offered to kill yourself."

Eric turned back to look at the implement in her hand his eyes growing slightly larger knowing what the implications behind the antique silver brush's impact would be. He was silent a moment before leveling his gaze to her own, "I didn't think torture was in your nature Sookie, but then, there's a lot of your nature I'd like to learn about if you'd but let me."

She glared at him "Torture? I don't think so, Eric. If I smacked you with my hand, you'd like it, and even if I used an implement that wasn't silver, I wouldn't be able to hit you hard enough for it to do any good. Besides, you'll heal within seconds, so I don't see it as torture, but call it what you will." She sat up, took a look at his perfectly rounded ass, and slapped the brush down with as much force as she could, making sure not to let the silver linger on his skin.

Eric hissed in pain his muscles rippling as the stinging metal made contact. Sookie was of course right, and Eric had only hoped to guilt her into either taking a different course of action or waffling entirely. He had felt pain and plenty of it both in life and in undeath, but being prostrated in such a fashion like this was humiliating as well. If not for Godric's wish, Eric would never lend himself to such an assault.

Sookie stared in fascination at Eric's ass. The impact point turned a bright shade of red, and the skin bubbled as if burned. Small ribbons of smoke came off the skin. It only lasted for two seconds before disappearing all together. Sookie grimaced, and thought maybe torture was the right word for it, but she refused to back down now. Gently she said, "Nine more and we'll be done."

She wasn't sure if it would be more kind to go slow, and let his ass heal in between each strike, or if it would be nicer to do it fast, and get it over with. She decided it didn't matter which would be more kind, because she didn't think she could stomach doing this for very long. Taking a deep breath, she started spanking fast, trying not to overlap the swats much.

Eric began to realize as more swats rained down on his posterior at a faster pace, his skin wasn't able to keep up his healing process which made the stinging grow at an almost unbearable rate, and he steeled himself with barred teeth grunting his discomfort unable to stay stoically silent any longer. He bore through the nine swats thankful the searing agony would now be allowed to heal. He had squeezed his eyes tightly shut and thoughts of Godric came to mind as he endured each tender swat. A fresh trail of blood tears made their way down his cheeks, and they were quite visible on the lightly tiled bathroom floor against his best efforts to conceal them by putting his face flush with the ground.

She had to admit to some satisfaction when she heard his grunts of pain. She fully believed that he deserved this for tricking her, but watching his skin burn with each touch of the brush wasn't satisfying at all. Once all nine swats had been delivered, Sookie quickly looked away from the damaged skin. She set the brush on the floor by her feet, and nudged it further away from Eric with her foot, not wanting him to accidentally touch it. When she turned back to Eric, his ass was mostly healed. She leaned down to try and see the side of his face instead of the back of his head and noticed the red spots on the tile.

Reaching out, she brushed some of his hair back away from his face and said gently, "It's okay. I'm done now. Why don't you sit up, and let me give you a hug?"

Not one liking to show vulnerability, Eric paused at her offer, but thinking better of it, he decided that one he had already shown weakness so gaining from it was worth it, and two Sookie's warm comfort was an experience he didn't wish to pass up.

He carefully rose from the floor sliding back far enough to swing his legs out of the tub in one swift motion to stand before her unashamed of his nakedness. He opened his arms to her that same haunting expression that denoted both curiosity and deep thought played across his features.

She was unable to keep her eyes from wandering down the entire length of his body. The word that came into her mind to describe him was `perfect'. Standing, she moved into his embrace. She pressed the side of her face against a patch of his chest that didn't have bloody tears on it, and wrapped both of her arms around him. She murmured, "After a while, it won't hurt so bad to think of him."

Eric was awed by the sensation of her warmth not just in body but in spirit. Her kindness touched him in a way he didn't often let himself feel and hadn't in over a century. He clung to her holding her tightly against his lithe frame to plant a gentle kiss on the top of her head, "It is a wrenching of the soul I know will heal even though at the moment seems impossible. Your comfort on my behalf is appreciated even if the deliverance of punishment was not. I well understand the need to be reined in, and I give you my thanks Sookie for granting my maker his last wishes to see me regret such foolish notions without proper motivations."

She couldn't believe her ears. Eric was thanking her for carrying out Godric's wishes, even though he'd obviously hated what she'd done to him. That made Sookie feel pretty bad about what she'd just done. Biting her lip, she thought about just not telling him that it had all been a ruse. But after a moment's deliberation, she knew she couldn't live with herself if she didn't come clean about it. Pushing out of the embrace, she took a step back, looked him in the eye, and said, "I lied. Godric didn't ask me to punish you."

Eric's gaze shifted from bewildered to a dark piercing stare, "You what?" His arms darted out like lightning to grasp her shoulders as he pulled Sookie up to where their eyes were mere inches away. Eric now towered over her shocked visage as he spat dangerously, "You'd better explain yourself."

Panic rippled up her spine as she looked into his eyes, but there was no turning back now that she'd confessed. The truth came spilling out of her mouth in a rushed whisper. "Godric only asked me to care for you, not to punish you. I tricked you into taking the punishment, the same way you tricked me into drinking your blood. It was payback."

A slow predatory grin spread across Eric's face as he measured Sookie's fear of him, "Payback… two can play that game." Eric released her shoulders to instead snake out one hand to clamp around Sookie's neck wrenching her forward with blinding speed. Before she had realized he'd done so, Sookie was lying prone across Eric's knee while the other knelt down on the still damp tiled floor. He now leaned down to seductively whisper in her ear, "You know what happens next don't you?"

Her eyes opened wide with fear and surprise as she found herself over his knee. Shaking her head frantically, she grasped at the hand over her neck trying to pull it away with no luck. It wasn't a crushing grip, but it was secure, and  
>kept her where she was. Her voice came out slightly strained when she tried to speak, "No! Eric, please. I… I…" She desperately wanted this not to happen, even if she did feel guilty about what she'd just done to him. Struggling to stay calm enough to speak, she said, "I'm sorry, Eric. Please, please don't hurt me."<p>

Sookie couldn't see the grin on his face, but she felt it in his voice as he responded, "Don't hurt you? Like you didn't hurt me? No. Let's just consider this 'payback,'" Eric annunciated that last word as a clear indication that he planned to dish out a return folly of what Sookie had given him. Eric didn't leave Sookie to ponder on his words long as he deftly swept her summer dress up and her panties down to lay an array of hard stinging swats to her well positioned derriere. He held back the lion's share of his strength, but enough was levied upon Sookie that she would not be walking away without an incredibly sore bottom by the time he'd finished.

Sookie couldn't hold in a whimper at the way Eric said `payback', even though she knew it would only encourage him. She blushed with humiliation when she felt her panties go down. The intense pain of the first few hard smacks took her by surprise, and her body reacted before her brain could catch up. Her arms reached out to grab at something to pull her away from the pain but found only air. Her legs both went up at the same time, and then kicked out trying to push her body away, but again, found nothing to push against. Her eyes watered, and she sucked in a lung full of air. "Aaaaaaah! Eriiiiiic!"

Eric's anger at her using the death of his maker spurned him to take a slight joy in her squeal of panic and pain, "What's the matter Sookie? Can't take a dose of what you dished out? You used the death of my maker to pray upon my vulnerability. Now why I may find that trait admirable at most turns, it doesn't suit that face of innocence you normally sport!" As he continued his tirade, he brought each swat up a notch to let his irritation be known.

Anger helped her to push past the pain long enough to yell, "You preyed on… Ooow!… my innocence! Mmf! You're the one… Ow!… who can't take… Ah!… what you dished out!" She kicked harder. "Eric stooop!"

Eric scoffed keeping a steady mantra of slaps as he responded, "Oh but that's where you're wrong, I did take what you dished out, willingly, unlike yourself. But that's neither here nor there. If you were as innocent as you claimed to be, how could you stoop to such a level to intentionally try and hurt me?"

She saw the truth in his words, and felt sincerity in the relentless swing of his arm. The guilt she'd been trying to hold back pushed her anger out of the way. Tears of shame rolled down her face on top of the wetness that was already there from pain alone. Struggling to speak through her tears and exclamations of pain, it took her a few moments to say; "You're… you're right. I'm sorry. I… I shouldn't have… used Godric against you… It was wrong."

Eric took in an unneeded breath as his hand slowed coming down with just enough impact to cause Sookie to still jump reflexively from the pain, but they were no longer doled out in any form of ferocity. "It's nice to hear you can accept fault Sookie. That tells me this punishment is no longer necessary."

Eric did stop as he concluded his statement and calmly pulled up her silken panties and dropped the light bottom half of her dress back in place just as fluidly as he'd removed them. He let her back arch over his knee to bring Sookie to a standing position once more, but he didn't let her go keeping one strong arm slinked around her waist as he lifted her chin to face him.

Once her swollen eyes lifted to his, Eric whispered softly to her letting their foreheads touch, "I forgive you Sookie." He then kissed the tears on her cheeks gently before pressing to kiss her full on the mouth in heated passion.

Sookie knew how strong Eric was, and how cruel he could be, so when the spanking finally ended, relief flooded her. Relief quickly turned to shame when she found herself fully dressed and staring into Eric's eyes. But once his lips met hers, she had trouble focusing on anything other than her lust for him.

It was unlike anything she'd felt before. All the anger, resentment, and frustration she'd felt for him was still active emotions in her heart, but they all somehow twisted themselves into lust during the kiss. The pain in her backside was still just as strong as before, but now the warmth of it spread all over her body, making her skin ache for more of his touch. She leaned into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck. A needy moan vibrated in her throat while they tasted each other.

Feeding off her urges, Eric trailed savage kisses down her chin and neck not biting like she would have expected as his hands caressed her back to tighten their embrace. He teetered back pushing the bathroom door open and leading Sookie to fall back on the awaiting mattress as his descending kisses passed her neck and made their way to her breasts and abdomen with such a gentleness unthinkable of a Viking vampire for certain.

Eric paused hovering over her sex with those deep set and hungering eyes. His hands now moved lithely up her silky thighs as he watched her intently with a small smirk played across his lips, "Tell me, do you want me Sookie?" he whispered seductively.

"Yes!" she called out, her body pulsing with desire, needing to feel more of his touch. She felt his fingertips at the top of her panties, and arched her back, leaning into his touch…

Sookie opened her eyes and gasped. She sat up abruptly, and looked down at Bill next to her in bed. Eyes wide with horror, she put a hand over her gaping mouth, and rushed to the hotel's bathroom. She closed the door behind her, and leaned against it, breathing hard.

Was that a dream? She'd never had a dream so intense before. It felt like it had actually been happening in the moment, but her bottom wasn't the least bit sore, so it had to be a dream, but she was still aroused. She shuddered, thinking about the things she'd done to Eric in the dream. The things he'd done to her. The things they'd said to each other.

She tried looking at herself in the mirror, but couldn't. How could she have dreamed about doing that with Eric when she was in love with Bill? She knew vampire blood gave the human recipient erotic dreams, but she had no idea they could turn so kinky. Was that Eric's influence, or did her mind come up with that all on it's own?

She'd never ask, so she'd never know. What she did know, was that she needed to put that horrible jackass of Viking out of her mind. Right now she was letting him win. He wanted her to be thinking about him instead of Bill. That's exactly what he'd planned when he'd tricked her into drinking his blood.

She shook her head, and decided he wasn't going to win. She refused to think of him any more today. With that decision in mind, she went to get a cup of coffee, and wait for Bill to arise. There was no way she was falling asleep again tonight.


End file.
